<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Detective and the Counsellor by C_Andor_D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385774">The Detective and the Counsellor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Andor_D/pseuds/C_Andor_D'>C_Andor_D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective Prince(ss) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engaged, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Andor_D/pseuds/C_Andor_D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after the events of Persona 4, Shirogane Naoto finds she can't shake the nostalgia of Inaba. </p>
<p>A quick one-shot following on from my previous story, Diary of a Detective Prince(ss?). A loose epilogue. Also, mostly just to give them some cathartic smut that they lacked as teenagers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Persona 4 Protagonist/Shirogane Naoto, Seta Souji/Shirogane Naoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective Prince(ss) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Detective and the Counsellor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Usually I'm the one asking the questions, you know." She flicked a long strand of sapphire hair behind her ear irritably. The small gesture did nothing to disturb the composure of her interrogator.</p>
<p>"That may be. However, we're looking for answers of a different kind here." His pale blue stare seemed magnified in rim-less glasses, the man entirely still, holding her in his gaze.</p>
<p>Shirogane Naoto sighed. "Hmph. Fine. Perhaps I lack an analytical reason."</p>
<p>"No analytical reason?" The counsellor queried, carefully moving a curled finger to his chin in thought. A movement so small felt continental in such a tense moment. "Most unlike you. In all our time, I've rarely known you to act on impulse."</p>
<p>"That is categorically false," she parried impatiently. "I've acted impulsively on many specific occasions. Nor am I analytical to a fault- after all, there is sufficient evidence to suggest that a police detective would be best served avoiding people in your profession."</p>
<p>The counsellor raised an eyebrow, amused. "And why is that?"</p>
<p><i>I've got him!</i> Her eyes flashed, striking for his weaknesses. "My career is based around facts, evidence, outcomes. Yours is merely letting people discuss their wants until they come to their own conclusions, and then sending a bill. You are hardly more than a glorified mirror. Any basic logic would dictate avoiding such frivolities."</p>
<p>His eyebrow remained raised. Slowly, as if it would fill the silence, the corner of his mouth followed suit, bending his expression into a confident smirk. </p>
<p>When he finally spoke, his tone remained entirely unchanged. "If that is the case, you may be more vain than you believe. After all, you spend excessive periods speaking to me and me alone. In your analogy, you are quite fond of a 'glorified mirror'."</p>
<p>Naoto blushed, looking away to try and hide her reddening cheeks. Another rebellious blue lock fell across her face. "I'm engaged, you know."</p>
<p>"I'm aware," he countered. An idle scratch of three-day stubble, a reflection of his inherent awkwardness. He did it whenever she mentioned that during a 'session'. "I'm sure he'd be scandalised if he knew how you talk to your counsellor."</p>
<p>"Yet another reason not to see one." Her reply was petulant, but carried a heat within. Their eyes met, and a hundred more words unspoken passed through their gaze. He smiled beneath his glasses and steepled his fingers, returning to the topic at hand. </p>
<p>"You are yet to answer the crucial question, Shirogane-san. Why do you want to move back to Inaba?"</p>
<p>"I am yet to answer," she began testily, "because you know."</p>
<p>"I want you to say it."</p>
<p>Air filled her lungs, exhaled in a dragon's snort as she locked eyes with the counsellor.</p>
<p>"I want to move back to be near everyone again. My... our family, our friends. Because it's where we met. I know you miss it too, bani."</p>
<p>"You only call me that when you want something. I thought we were being professional?" </p>
<p>Her glare silenced any further protestations, and the counsellor sighed, rubbing his chin again and grimacing. </p>
<p>"Of course I miss it. I've never hidden that. But this was better for your career. I won't ask you to compromise that for me, not when it was so hard for you to get where you are."</p>
<p>"Then don't," she insisted, taking his hands in her own. "Listen to me. I've spoken to Dojima-san. There's a position if I want it. You could keep going with your school counselling, since we both know there's no chance they have a counsellor on their payroll... Or go private, if that's what you wanted. Life could slow down without needing to stop."</p>
<p>She smiled at him beneath dark eyelashes, hoping that he might want to return to those halcyon days with her. "You've never held me back. If you want to stay in Kyoto, we can. But I know how much you've missed Inaba. I do too. So why don't we go back?"</p>
<p>There was a weighted pause, while he considered. He wasn't the type to make snap decisions these days.</p>
<p>Finally, he sighed, knowing he was beaten. "Alright. If you're sure."</p>
<p>"I am." She got to her feet, almost dancing across the distance between them. He stood in turn, taking her hands. Their lips met, tenderly and softly, her tongue lashing softly at his teeth. </p>
<p>"My, you are pleased." His commentary was stifled by another kiss, though he remained taken aback by her forwardness. When she finally released him, he was grinning. </p>
<p>"You know if I work at Yasogami, I might have to sit down for sessions with Nanako?"</p>
<p><i>Oh wow, that was...</i> Naoto stifled a laugh, playfully hitting him on the arm. "There has to be some sort of ethical code against that. Although she might have grown out of that obsession by now..."</p>
<p>He grimaced again. "Somehow, I doubt it. She's never forgiven you, you know."</p>
<p>Naoto laughed, a rich throaty sound that filled their small lounge room with echoes. "That's... it's hardly my fault! You confessed first, I just... well..." </p>
<p>"There's my little awkward Nao-chan. Do you want to tell her or shall I?"</p>
<p>"That her big bro's coming back to Inaba?" She looked up with shining eyes as Narukami swept her back into his arms. "I wouldn't dare take that from you, bani."</p>
<p>Narukami Yu glared at her, but playfully. "Fine. After that, should we celebrate? We could go to that nice sushi place?"</p>
<p>Naoto nuzzled up to him, her sweeping blue tresses hiding the short detective from his accusing eyes. "Sure. Sushi sounds lovely. Maybe even some other celebrations afterward..?"</p>
<p>He grunted, an unspoken question, as her face burned a hole through his work shirt. She nodded into his chest, feeling her pulse race in anticipation even as she did so. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Big bro!!!" Dojima Nanako cried out as the couple pulled up outside the Shirogane residence. She barreled into her cousin, nearly knocking him against the car as he emerged. He hugged her back as Naoto meekly stepped around to face the rest of their welcome party. </p>
<p>"Detective Shirogane." Ryotaro formed a loose salute to the blue haired detective, which she returned in kind.</p>
<p>"Always a pleasure, sir. You're looking well."</p>
<p>"You have to say that." He returned a lopsided grin. His hair had more grey than it had all those years ago, but he looked otherwise unchanged. Nanako, on the other hand, was very different to those golden days. </p>
<p>8 years had turned the adorable little girl into a stylish young lady. Elegant brown ringlets fell beside her ears, heralding the cascade of wavy brown hair to follow. She was dressed adequately for the January chill, but was clearly turning into a beautiful young woman. She reminded the detective of Rise at that age. </p>
<p>Eyes flashing back to the father, Naoto felt a sudden pang of sympathy for any young boy at Yasogami foolish enough to ask her out. </p>
<p>These thoughts were cut short as Naoto herself was caught in a similar hug to her fiancé. She returned it warmly. Nanako was one of the few people allowed to hug her like that. </p>
<p><i>And there's another of that group.</i> She looked over Nanako's shoulder at the rangy form of Kanji, his black hair tousled poking out from underneath a beanie. He was growing a short beard, it seemed. </p>
<p>"Still a punk?" She mouthed, one hand scratching at an imaginary beard on her face. He frowned, replying in equal silence, "It's respectable!"</p>
<p>The rest of the old gang were absent, but Kanji assured them they were mostly still around. Chie was on duty, covering for Dojima himself in the local police department- it seemed they would be working together. Yukiko was still at the Amagi Inn, though she had a second in command that gave her enough time to holiday away from Inaba. Yosuke and Teddie still lived in Inaba, but were currently away visiting Rise in Tokyo. So that left the Dojima family and Kanji Tatsumi, owner and proprieter of Tatsumi Textiles.</p>
<p>Once the greetings were complete, the five got to work. There wasn't much in the couple's Kyoto apartment that had to come along, and ten hands made light work of it. With promises to come over to the Dojima residence for dinner in a few days, the couple were left alone. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Yakushiji-san and his family were the only ones who still lived at the Shirogane estate in Inaba. Her grandfather had passed away some years ago, leaving Naoto and the staff alone in the house. Still, he had left more than enough money to ensure his long time friend was taken care of, along with generous references for all the staff. Naoto had been more than happy to offer Yakushiji some land to build upon in exchange for maintaining the property. </p>
<p>She and Yu had moved back into the main house, but had decided not to get any new staff. They were both quite independent people, and spent enough time in their respective careers dealing with strangers that they both craved the privacy and solitude of their own place. </p>
<p>However, there were other benefits to living privately. Particularly for a couple who had moved from apartments in a busy block to a rural estate.</p>
<p>It had started just after dinner. Naoto had offered to wash the dishes, quite innocently- Yu had accepted. Still, he would help. She could feel it, as she bathed her hands in the steaming water. His presence, moving about behind her. Entering in and out of her peripheral vision. </p>
<p>Something about them having their own space, being back in Inaba... she knew she wasn't the only one to feel it. Memories of their awkward teen romance lingered in every corner of this house for her. She had expected it to remind her more of her grandfather, but he had hardly lived there in the last few months. No, all she felt right now was Yu... and she found it hard to complain about that. </p>
<p>For his part, he seemed to be feeling it too. He was always the more affectionate of the two, but that was hardly saying much. Still, there were delicate touches here and there that she was not used to. His hand brushed against the small of her back as he passed. His breath moved her hair slightly. His hip brushed against her as he reached over to put something away. </p>
<p>It may have been incidental to begin with, but she knew motive when she saw it. He was doing it on purpose now. So she responded in kind. Turning at <i>just</i> the wrong moment, splashing him with soapy water. Shifting her weight towards him when he leaned over. Curling slightly out of his grasp so he was forced to actively reach for her. </p>
<p>It was the last one of these that got him. He had gone to touch her back once more, but she twisted slightly, avoiding him. He had playfully grabbed at her, she had resisted while still keeping her hands occupied with the task at hand, and now... </p>
<p>
  <i>Now, well, we're here.</i>
</p>
<p>Something about it felt more exciting than usual. It wasn't that they had a lackluster love life, not at all. It had been more... enthusiastic since the proposal, but they were always traditional, after a fashion. No matter <i>what</i> they did, it was always in the bedroom at least. </p>
<p>Still, as she stood there with him, his arms around her waist, her butt pressed against him, she couldn't help but feel... <i>excited.</i> She shifted slightly, her eyes remaining locked on the wall in front of her. Sensing for a response as much as feeling for it. </p>
<p>She got it. He responded in kind, his own weight shifting from foot to foot. A subtle movement, one that caused his body to move against her... she could feel him. <i>He's getting excited too.</i></p>
<p>"Yu..." She murmured, her soft voice cut off instantly by him shushing her. She knew why too. It was like a sort of magic, one that would be broken by alerting the world to what was going on. </p>
<p>Still, she wanted him to know what she wanted. Feeling devious, she decided to try something else out. </p>
<p>She took a deep breath in, and then exhaled with her full body, pressing herself up against him in a way that couldn't be mistaken. </p>
<p>"...Senpai..." It was more breath than moan, but it could not be mistaken. Rise would have been proud of her. </p>
<p>It had the desired effect- she could feel it immediately. Could feel -<i>him</i>- immediately. Slowly, as if defusing a bomb, she could feel his fingers trace up her hips, to her waist, and then along her belt to the front of her pants. With the intentions of a teenager but the skill of a man, the clasp came swiftly undone. </p>
<p>She held back a long sigh as she felt the pressure on her stomach release. The warmth of his fingertips hooked underneath the waist of her slacks, and she gently shuffled, encouraging the obstructive fabric on it's way to her ankles. </p>
<p><i>I'm not sure if I praise or regret wearing loose pants today.</i> The thought was cut short by the clink of her belt buckle hitting the floor. Cool air caressed the inner curves of her thighs and tickled the back of her knees, and she responsively leaned back again into him. </p>
<p>The fabric density of what now stood between them was a noticeable difference. She had to bite back a moan as she felt it, a solid pressure pressed against her softest part.</p>
<p>She heard a short hiss of breath as she leaned even further over, her torso at a 70 degree angle to her legs. He hadn't shushed her after her last comment, so she tried it again. </p>
<p>"Senpai...?" The questioning tone was echoed in her movements, her hips asking a question his body could answer. <i>This is so exciting!</i> She couldn't help revelling in how... how improper she was being, they were being, but why not? They were to be married, and it wasn't like they hadn't already made love. <i>But if that's the case, why then am I so aroused by these circumstances? Perhaps-</i></p>
<p>Her musings were cut short by a sharp pain and sudden noise. <i>Did he just spank me?</i> The very concept brought outrage, outrage and... </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack.</b>
</p>
<p><i>Outrage and delight.</i> </p>
<p>He was being so gentle still, but the sensation was completely foreign. He had never spanked her before, but after each one his hand kept contact with her. It was moving closer and closer to where she wanted to be touched, too...</p>
<p>
  <b>Smack.</b>
</p>
<p>He massaged her through her cotton underwear, his fingertips so close to scratching that particular itch that-</p>
<p><b>Smack.</b> "Uh..."</p>
<p>
  <i>There.</i>
</p>
<p>Gently, tenderly, almost reverently, his fingers massaged between her legs, touching her in ways he knew she liked. As the palm of his hand cupped her bottom, two fingers pushed against her entrance, toying with her panties and using them to absord the heat that was starting to leak from her. </p>
<p>Naoto held back a moan, not wanting to risk breaking the spell. Another <b>smack,</b> and his hand was directly over her... her...</p>
<p>
  <i>my pussy...</i>
</p>
<p>and rubbing her. The word had always felt at once juvenile and salacious, but it was right for now. <i>This doesn't feel like my bani, fiancé Yu massaging my labia. This felt like Senpai is spanking me and rubbing my pussy.</i></p>
<p>She gasped slightly, feeling her body pulse in response to the thought. She tried the words on again in her mind, speaking them aloud within her mind. </p>
<p>
  <i>Senpai is rubbing my pussy.</i>
</p>
<p>She was 24, she shouldn't be treating it like this but some sort of spell held her here. She wasn't about to break it. </p>
<p>His fingers became more insistent, and she felt the soft cotton press into her body just slightly. Her mouth fell open, mirroring her folds as they parted to his touch, breathing heavy as he rubbed just inside her entrance. Her legs shifted further apart, allowing him further access, but it was then that he stopped. </p>
<p>"Mm??" She grunted, trying to ask without speaking. He pushed her legs back together, despite her resistance... but she realised why when he hooked fingers once more into her waistband, this time of her panties. She exhaled raggedly as he pulled the small undergarment off her, felt them peeling away from her pussy and down her thighs... </p>
<p>A featherlight touch upon that tight bundle of nerves nearly buckled her legs. This time, he helped her spread them slightly, and she fell to her elbows upon the bench. Fighting back the urge to speak, she contented herself with low moans as sweetly, agonisingly slowly, his fingers penetrated her again. </p>
<p>
  <i>This feels so different... I mean, this position doesn't normally feel so good! How is it that the bench adds so much? Is it because I'm standing? The struggle to... <b>oh, ugh....</b> to stay standing and upright even when he... <b>oh, damn, damn that....</b> even when he does things that make me want to fall into a heap? Why am I <b>so</b> wet, so desperate... If he <b>fffffffffff.....</b> if he doesn't do more soon, I'm going to go mad...</i>
</p>
<p>He always was good at reading her. </p>
<p>One hand left her body where it had been massaging her hip, and she heard his own belt jingle. A zipping noise, and then... <i>please, please, please...</i> that feeling. Him, pressing against her... </p>
<p>Again, this wasn't just the usual feeling of her lover about to enter her, the only person she had ever felt comfortable around when it came to sexuality. The only person who had ever made her feel sexual feelings at all. No, this was something more playful, more juvenile and yet infinitely more... adult, in a certain way. </p>
<p>"Naoto?" His voice, soothing as it was, came as a shock after the silent debauchery of the past ten minutes. She struggled to get her own voice to respond in anything other than a breathy moan. </p>
<p>"Yes, my love?"</p>
<p>"I want you to say it."</p>
<p><i>Please....</i> She held back a whimper, instead repeating the permission that she always gave him before they coupled. "I want you inside me."</p>
<p>Instead of the sweet reward she craved, he pulled away. She tensed in panic, trying to reach out for him, but he caught her in an uncharacteristic display of dominance. </p>
<p>"Not like normal," he chastised. "I want you to tell me what you need."</p>
<p>"Oh?" She replied, weakly. She wanted to say it, she wanted to cross that line, but... she had never been that person until today. It had never been how she thought about intimacy, how she felt about making love... <i>until today.</i> Until right now, bent over against the kitchen bench, with her lover poised behind her...</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, pushed past her internalised shame, and said what she wanted in that very moment. </p>
<p>"I need you to fuck me, Senpai."</p>
<p>She immediately groaned in ecstasy as he rewarded her, his <i>cock</i> sliding into her. It felt so natural, so normal, and yet so taboo too! Her groaned turned to a whimper as he pulled back, pushing in again a little deeper, and again, and again, until she felt the base of his shaft against her thighs. Her breaths came in ragged exhales, panting out the lust from her body in a way she never had before. </p>
<p>"Fuck... me..." she grunted impatiently as he slowed, and pressed herself against him, driving him even deeper. Her eyes closed, reflexively wincing as he pressed against parts of her so deep they nearly hurt. She was used to the size and shape of him, but everything about this felt new. </p>
<p>He obliged to her command, and began to saw in and out of her. He was slow, but deliberate, just how she liked it. The position gave him so much power, and she felt his hands squeeze her arse as he pushed into her again and again. She fancied she could feel him, every inch of him, every ridge and vein of his cock against her insides. She'd never felt so sensitive in her life. </p>
<p>One of his hands reached forward underneath her, reaching for her breasts as they heaved against their prison. Mindlessly, she let him fumble against her, her arms supporting her body as he drove into her. She couldn't afford to move a hand to help him, lest she collapse face first into the soapy water, so instead she simply suffered his hands pulling at her shirt, her bra, it's clasp. He managed to undo it, and it simply hung loose from her shoulders as he took hold of one of her nipples and gently twisted it. </p>
<p>She groaned, which morphed into regular moans that followed the beat of his skin slapping against hers. Each thrust drove him all the way into her, each return pulled him most of the way out, torturing her with nearly his entire length in both directions. Her breasts were particularly sensitive, and he used them as if he were a conductor and she an orchestra. Every time she gained any control of his pace, her nipples were tweaked enough to lose it again. Moans, whimpers, grunts, groans and cries were drawn from her mouth, her face and head the only part of her free from the effects of his ravishing. </p>
<p><i>It's never been like this... God, it's never been anything like this. Why hasn't it been like this? What is happening to me?</i> Confusion reigned supreme in her mind as she tried to regain any grasp on the situation, before giving up, and then trying again in another minute or two. </p>
<p>All the while, Yu did his level best to ensure she couldn't have a moments rest. Every time he eased up in one department, he would intensify things in another. She had never wanted them to be these kinds of lovers, had never even considered it really, but the way it was making her feel was hard to deny. </p>
<p>She cried out as he picked up the pace, her small frame resisting him as best as she could. Trying to remain on her feet, to remain in just the right spot to feel that keening pleasure. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do as he squatted down slightly lower, but his hands coming to her hips and lifting her up gave her some idea. Now on her toes, there was a new, thoroughly delightful angle. Every thrust pressed against a part of her body that she didn't previously know existed... </p>
<p><i>If he keeps doing that...</i> Her thought pattern was cut off by a familiar feeling, one that was usually only achieved after extensive time spent with that specific intention. <i>Is he... am I about to orgasm from just this?</i> Early on in their relationship, of course, she had read about penetrative orgasms, and their relative rarity. She had never been surprised to find out she was unable to achieve them herself.</p>
<p><i>Or so I thought.</i> New evidence was rapidly coming to light in that area. Rapidly, wonderously, fiercely... She groaned, moving as best she could to angle herself towards him. <i>Yes, give it to me, make me orgasm, make me come, fuck me...</i> She was going red at her own thoughts but every word she repeated internally added to the pleasure. </p>
<p>She continued dirty talking herself in her mind, letting the tension wind up further and further in her body. <i>So close....</i> </p>
<p>His breathing changed. She knew what that meant. Panic took over, and one arm took up her weight as the other grabbed his hip with clawing fingers. "No, please... not yet, I'm so... I'm so close, please..."</p>
<p>He grunted (in affirmation, she desperately hoped) and renewed his assault on her body. Rather than risk moving again, she used her right hand on his hip to support herself. She could feel her left elbow screaming in discomfort, but it was shouted down by the rest of her body's symphony of pleasure. He kept going, harder, fingers renewing their dance upon her clitoris, holding her against him, pulling himself deeper into her, his cock rubbing that sweet spot just inside her, the tension growing and building and tightening...</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, please, yes, god, just... just a little...</i>
</p>
<p>She moaned, which rose in pitch to a squeal of delight as he hit a particularly sensitive spot in her and the dam broke. Rough, throaty noises came pouring from her as his hands moved to full time hip support, her petite frame slamming her arse into him, pushing him deeper, her pussy spasming around his cock. She swore curses under her breath that would have made her sergeant blush, thinking the kind of thoughts that would make anyone blush. She punctuated each breath with another thrust of her body against his, fucking him for all she was worth, riding the feeling out quite literally. </p>
<p>It was too much for him. He tried to warn her, but even as the words left his mouth she felt his cock exactly as he must have felt her. His body pulsed, and then again, rough moans accompanying each as he came. She felt her face curl into a grin of satisfaction as her own high finally began to drop, and faintly could feel a growing heat from her sex. Whether it was her or him, she wasn't sure, but she was soaked...</p>
<p>
  <i>He finished inside you!</i>
</p>
<p>The voice came short and sharp to her, but even that felt hard to care about. As he slumped over her, his torso hovering above her own, buried deep within her, she found it hard to begrudge him. She could visit the pharmacy in the morning. For now...</p>
<p>"Mmmm." She moaned affectionately. "Senpai..." She felt him twitch inside her. <i>Clearly, that is an attractive term for him...</i></p>
<p>"I love you, Nao-chan." She heard him mumble from atop her. Smiling like a fool, she snuggled up against him.</p>
<p>"I love you too. Perhaps... we should shower? Perhaps... together?"  </p>
<p>He managed to shift himself enough to meet her eyes, and read the flirtatious suggestion therein. Incredulously, he grinned. "You're not done?"</p>
<p>Naoto's cheeks burned, even moreso than they had from the post-orgasmic bliss. "It's just efficient. Nothing else needs to happen..." She trailed off, unable to keep a straight face. </p>
<p>He nodded, and then very reluctantly stepped back from her. She felt a brief sensation of loss as he pulled out of her body, followed immediately by cold on her legs and dripping warmth from her crotch. </p>
<p><i>We'll deal with that later.</i> Dismissing the mess with a wave or her hand, she reached for his and pulled him towards her. His arms wrapped around her, and they kissed softly. </p>
<p>"It's good to be home." He murmured into her hair. </p>
<p>"It is..." She replied, her own face nuzzled once more into his chest. "However, we had better move. You made quite a mess in me, and I need to get cleaned up."</p>
<p>As if noticing it for the first time, she felt him tense up. "Oh, I'm so sorry... do we need to... I can see if Junes is still open, maybe..."</p>
<p>She laughed as she moved away from him and towards the bathroom, one hand awkwardly pressed against her crotch... her <i>pussy.</i> The action, born of pragmatic avoidance of any further cleaning, was turning her on a fair bit. She could feel his seed leaking out of her, pressed against her... </p>
<p>Frankly, she couldn't really find it in herself at the moment to care too much. </p>
<p>"I'll deal with it in the morning."</p>
<p>"That won't be too late?" He replied, panic still clear in his voice. </p>
<p>"It will be fine. It has a 98% effectiveness and if not..." She gestured absently in the air with her free hand. "We can handle it. If all else fails, we can push the wedding forward and move away again. Ever wanted to go to Harima?"</p>
<p>She stifled a laugh at the shock on his face. "It was a joke. Come on! If you come along now, I'll let you wash my back..."</p>
<p>She paused at the doorway, and then looked back over her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Come on... Senpai."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading- I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear any feedback if you have some, but if not, enjoy the rest of your day! Much love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>